All by myself
by Lilius's fan
Summary: "Sola. Completamente sola" Repetía Lily, mientras la navaja se acercaba aún más a su piel. "Sola, completamente sola" Dejó caer unas lágrimas por sus blancas mejillas. Se miró por última vez al espejo…


All by myself

**Este fic participa en el reto "Sonetos de San Valentín" del foro Scorpius&Lily. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Yo solo juego con ellos, el plagio está prohibido. **

**Trama: "Sola. Completamente sola" Repetía Lily, mientras la navaja se acercaba aún más a su piel. "Sola, completamente sola" Dejó caer unas lágrimas por sus blancas mejillas. Se miró por **_**última**_** vez al espejo...**

Lily Luna Potter no siempre había sido solitaria. Antes, siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Antes, amaba su trabajo. Antes, tenía amigos incondicionales. Antes, tenía una familia amorosa. Antes, tenía un novio.

El novio perfecto.

¿Y ahora, ahora qué tiene? Nada. No tiene trabajo, no tiene amigos, no tiene familia, no tiene alegría… y no lo tiene a _él_.

Suspiró, mientras abría la puerta de su departamento. Un departamento común y corriente. Las paredes vacías, muebles impersonales, cortinas baratas y comida enlatada en los estantes. Se dejó caer sobre uno de los muebles, enterrando su cara en las almohadas. Y lloró, como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

Recordó sus años en Hogwarts, cuando aún tenía un novio. Un novio guapísimo, que la amaba como ella a él y con el que había hecho el amor cientos de veces en la torre de él. Sí, su novio no solo era guapo y atlético, sino también inteligente. Y ella lo amaba. Como a nadie. Estar con él era divertido, relajante, una subida de adrenalina. Lo besaba entre clases, en los pasillos, y él siempre le sonreía, le compraba flores, la sorprendía, montaba citas sorpresas y la llenaba de regalos.

"—_Te amo, Lily _—_le susurró él al oído. _

_Ella sonrió, abrazándolo bajos las sábanas. Besó sus labios. _

—_Yo también. Por siempre ¿eh?_

—_Por siempre y para siempre _—_afirmó_—. _Nunca te dejaré sola. _

—_¿Lo prometes?_

—_Lo prometo. _

Pero esos días se habían ido.

Lloró por sus amigos. Y por su familia. Porque en el último año, los había llamado centenares de veces. Y siempre las mismas respuestas "Lo siento, Lily. Ahora estoy ocupado", "Te llamo después", "Nos vemos luego", "¿Hablamos mañana?" Ni sus hermanos, ni sus primos, ni sus mejores amigos. Ni Hugo.

—_Me siento tan mal, Hugo —sollozó Lily—. No sé qué hacer con mi vida. _

_Él asintió, desinteresado. _

—_Y, ¡Por Merlín! Sé que debí hablar con él, pero… soy una cobarde. Y una estúpida. ¡Y lo perdí, Hugo, lo perdí!_

_Su primo permaneció callado. _

—_Hugo, ¿Me estás escuchando?_

—_No —respondió él, con frialdad—. Me tengo que ir, Lily. Tengo una vida. Tengo una esposa. Un hijo. Y yo sí sé qué hacer con mi vida. Deja de quejarte, y busca algo que hacer. _

_Lily lo miró, incrédula. _

—_¡¿Algo qué hacer?! ¡Lo perdí todo, Hugo! ¡Lo único que pido es apoyo! _

—_Mira —la miró, con fijeza—. Lo tenías todo. Un novio maravilloso, que te amaba. Una familia cariñosa, para lo que eras lo más apreciado del mundo. Un trabajo que adorabas. Los mejores amigos del mundo. ¿Y qué pasó, Lily? Lo perdiste por tus meteduras de pata. Perdiste tu trabajo porque ya no lo hacías bien, por pereza, por tonterías, luego ya no lo tenías y corriste a suplicar. Perdiste a tus amigos por egoísmo, por ignorarlos, y cuando ellos lo aceptaron, volviste decidida a que te consolaran como no se los permitiste antes. Perdiste a tu familia por marcharte sin avisar, ellos te buscaron. ¡Pensaban que algo horrible te había pasado! Y cuando trataste de esa forma a la abuela, frente a todos y les dijiste que los querías fuera de tu vida, ¿qué esperabas, que te recibieran con los brazos abiertos? Están dolidos. ¿Y a Scorpius, Lily? A él lo perdiste cuando le mentiste, cuando lo ignoraste, cuando lo trataste con crueldad, cuando lo acusaste de acostarse con tus primas, con tus mejores amigas… Y, Merlín, ¡aún así no lo perdiste! ¡Lo perdiste cuando besaste a uno de sus mejores amigos frente a todos los que estaban en las Tres Escobas y le gritaste "La boda se cancela, Malfoy"! _

_Ella lloró, abrazándose a si misma. _

—_Así que deja de lamentarte, Lily. Párate y haz algo con tu vida. Porque ella, ella está muerta. _

_Se marchó, dejándola sola. _

"Ya no quiero estar sola —pensó—. Ya no más"

Las lágrimas siguen cayendo por sus mejillas. Nadie la entiende. Nadie entiende porque cambió de un día para el otro. Porque lo dejó todo. Lo dejó por ella, por su pequeña bebé.

¡Sí, ella había estado embarazada!

¡Y cuando se enteró, fue la mujer más feliz del mundo!

Tenía un trabajo estable, pronto iba a casarse con el chico más guapo del mundo, su familia estaba orgullosa de él y tenía tantos amigos que ni podía contarlos con sus dedos.

Su límite era el cielo.

Scorpius estaba en una misión, así que decidió esperar para decirle a alguien. El sanador le comunicó que tenía dos meses y medio de embarazo. Para cuando Scorpius volviera, tendría tres meses y medio. Iba a ser una niña. Una preciosa niña. ¿Con su cabello o con el de él? ¿Tendría sus ojos? ¿O los de él? ¿Sería una copia de él o de ella?

Era tan feliz.

Y entonces, sucedió.

Estaba con Hugo en una cafetería muggle. No supo que pasó, pero empezó a sentir un punzante dolor en el vientre. Gritó, y gritó. Su primo se asustó.

"Mi bebé, mi bebé"

Luego, todo fue oscuro.

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en un hospital muggle. Su primo estaba pálido.

—_¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?_

_Sus ojos estaban rojos, y había restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas. _

—_Quería esperar a que Scorpius volviera —sonrió ella, sin percatarse del estado de su primo—. ¿Por qué me desmayé? _

—_Lily… —dijo con cuidado—. Sufriste un aborto espontáneo. _

_Ella frunció el ceño. _

—_No, claro que no. ¿Por qué mientes, Hugo?_

—_Lily, lo siento. _

— _¡No! —Gritó ella—. ¡No, no! ¡No puede ser!_

_Las lágrimas caían por sus ojos. No, no, no. No podía estar pasando. _

—_Lo siento mucho, Lily. _

_Sus llantos eran desgarradores e interminables. Él estuvo con ella, la abrazó, la consoló. _

_Pero ese día, su mundo se acabó. _

Lloró y lloró. Narcissa, así iba a llamarse, como la abuela de Scorpius. Albus sería el padrino. Y Rose la madrina. Su cuarto sería amarillo, porque el rosa no le gustaría, usaría su viejo osito de peluche. Scorpius le cantaría todas las noches. Ella le contaría cuentos. Iría a Hogwarts y sería una grandiosa bruja. Tendría un novio guapísimo. Se casaría. Tendría hijos y ella nietos.

Pero no, nunca sucedería. Nunca vería a su hija dar su primer paso. Oír su primera palabra. Verla partir a Hogwarts. Jamás conocería a sus amigos o novios. No vería a Scorpius tener una escena de celos. No la arreglaría para su graduación. Nunca se casaría. Tampoco tendría hijos.

Siguió llorando. Hace cuatro años, se habría llamado a si misma débil. Se obligaría a continuar. A seguir adelante. Pero ella ya no era más esa Lily.

—_¿Cómo superas una muerte, Scorpius? —preguntó ella. _

_Estaban en el lago. Él besaba su cuello. _

—_Bueno, sigues adelante. _

—_¿Solo así?_

—_No —contestó él, apoyándose en su vientre—. Sigues adelante por los que amas. Por no perder tu sonrisa. Pero más importante aún, por ti misma y aquella persona. Porque esa persona nunca querría verte triste ¿no es así, pelirroja?_

_Ella sonrió. En esa entonces, tenía quince años. Era hermosa, inteligente y noble._

—_Claro, Malfoy. _

_Él enarcó una ceja y luego la besó, tirándola sobre el pasto. _

—_Ya lo sé, Potter. Pero, a lo que me refiero, es que sigues adelante por el amor. _

Amor. Ella lo había perdido. Lo había perdido cuando lo dejó. Aquello que la había destruido, el amor por su hija, era su única salvación. Pero ya no lo tendría. Nunca más.

Tomó una decisión en ese momento. Se paró, cogió tres frascos vacíos de los estantes de la cocina y se dirigió al baño. Llenó la tina de agua, se desvistió, se aseguró de tener su varita cerca y se sumergió unos segundos en el agua. Dejó que los recuerdos se apoderaran de su mente. Pero eligió tres recuerdos, y cuando estuvo lista, extrajo uno por uno con su varita.

Su primer beso.

—_¿Te gustó?_

_Lily se sonrojó, bajando la mirada. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¡Había besado a un chico por primera vez! El rubio esperó la respuesta, impaciente._

— _¿Lily? —preguntó con temor esta vez. ¿La habría asustado? Después de todo, era una chiquilla de trece años—. Yo… Lo siento. No era mi intención hacerte enfadar, solo me dejé llevar por el momento._

—_¿Por qué lo hiciste? —tembló—. ¿Qué hay de la chica qué te gusta?_

_Él rodó los ojos._

—_Eres tú, niña. ¿Quién más podría ser?_

_Ella no respondió. No sabía como comportarse, ni que decir. No había tenido nunca una experiencia romántica y siempre había visto a Scorpius como a un hermano más._

—_Yo… No sé qué decir —admitió._

—_No digas nada, no tienes qué. Mira, tal vez cometí un error. Te prometo que…_

—_¿Podemos repetirlo?_

Sonrió ante su descaro. Esa pregunta había desencadenado la mejor relación del mundo. Su primer y único amor.

Un instante con su familia.

—_¡Pequeñaja! —Gritó James. _

_Luego se vio rodeada de personas pelirrojas, rubias, castañas, pelinegras y demás. Abrazó y besó cientos de mejillas, pero no pudo estar más feliz. _

—_¡Voy a casarme! —Exclamó, emocionada. _

—_Ya lo sabemos —dijeron al unísono, riendo. _

_Sus amigos levantaban los pulgares en señal de aprobación, su familia le sonreía. ¿Qué le faltaba? _

_Todos los que amaba estaban ahí, en ese mismo instante. _

_Y su prometido sostenía su mano con cariño, sonriendo. _

—_Pero, ya sabes Malfoy —le miró James amenazador—. Si le haces algo, tu rubia y fea caballera terminará limpiando inodoros, tus ojos serán comidos por trolls, tu piel desgarrada y solo podrán enterrar un dedo tuyo. _

_Scorpius tragó saliva sonoramente, Lily lo reprendió y los demás rieron. _

_Pero no importaba. Porque Lily amaba a Scorpius. Y Scorpius a Lily. Y todo sería perfecto a partir de entonces. _

Y, finalmente, cuando le dijeron que estaba embarazada.

—_¿Qué sucede, doctor? —Había preguntado Lily—. ¿Por qué me desmayé esta mañana? _

—_Bueno, señorita Potter, creo que debería sentarse. _

_Su doctor era un hombre viejo. Tanto como su abuelo. Debía estar a punto de jubilarse. _

—_Usted está embarazada —anunció. _

_Lily lo miró, atónita. ¿Estaba embarazada? ¿Ella? ¿Iba a ser madre?_

_¡Oh, Merlín, iba a ser madre!_

_Miles de ideas llenaron su mente, nombres, lugares, objetos, ideas… _

—_¡Oh, Merlín!_

—_Señorita Potter, ¿es una buena noticia o…?_

—_¡La mejor! _

_Sonrió como boba. _

Guardó cada uno en los frascos y salió de la ducha. Se examinó frente al espejo. Si iba a ser su último día, iba a examinarse sin pudor.

Estaba delgada, muy delgada. Su piel, antes blanca y perfecta, estaba demacrada ahora. Su hermoso y largo cabello pelirrojo ahora estaba más corto, descuidado y seco. Sus ojos marrón chocolates, antes vivaces y pícaros, estaban apagados. Sus labios eran pálidos y muy delgados. Deshidratados. Suspiró.

Era hora. Cogió el cúter que guardaba bajo la alfombra y se dirigió hacia la tina.

Relajó los músculos. Dirigió el cúter hacia sus venas, y lo paso una y otra vez sobre ellas. Iba a hacerlo. Iba a hacerlo.

—Sola. Completamente sola— Repitió Lily, mientras la navaja se acercaba aún más a su piel—. Sola, completamente sola.

Dejó caer unas lágrimas por sus blancas mejillas. Se miró por _última_ vez al espejo. Empezó con suavidad, titubeando. Finalmente agarró fuerza y lo hizo, exhalando su último suspiro, permitiendo que su mente viajara entre la realidad y el sueño, anhelando, deseando…

_Scorpius bajó del taxi y corrió hacia dentro del edificio. _

—_Vamos, vamos —susurró. _

_Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entró. Presionó el botón del sexto piso. Esos momentos le parecieron eternos. ¿Qué iba a decirle a Lily? "Hey, ¿sabes? Ya sé porque te comportabas tan rara, perdiste a nuestro bebé. No te preocupes, yo todavía te amo, y quiero estar contigo"_

—_Soy un idiota —suspiró. _

_Dudó, pero siguió adelante. Había solo dos puertas. La de la izquierda era la de Lily. Tragó saliva y tocó la puerta. Estaba abierta. _

_Frunció el ceño. Lily nunca haría algo como eso. Entró, temiendo que ella apareciera con una sandalia y lo golpeará con la cabeza como hizo la última vez que entró sin tocar, ya que lo confundió con un ladrón _

—_¿Lily? —llamó. _

_Había dejado su bolso sobre el sillón. Se acercó, cogiendo una almohada. Estaba mojada. Frunció el ceño nuevamente. ¿Eran lágrimas? Porque, dudaba seriamente que fuera agua, no había botellas, ni señales de vasos rotos. _

_Entonces oyó el sonido la tina. ¿Se estaría duchando? Y luego un golpe seco. _

_Se sobresaltó, corriendo al baño. Abrió la puerta, dudando, y cuando vio el cuerpo de Lily tendido en el suelo, corrió hacia ella. _

—_¡Lily, Lily! Oh, Merlín, ¡Lily!_

—_¿Scorpius? _

—_Sí, soy yo —susurró él, mientras la cogía en brazos. _

—_Te amo, yo…_

—_Lo sé, bonita. Siempre lo supe. Yo también te amo. _

_Ella sollozó. _

—_No pude hacerlo, Scorpius. No pude. _

—_¿Hacer…? _

_Vio la tina, el cúter. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. _

—_Oh, Lily —susurró, mientras la dejaba sobre su cama—. Oh, Merlín, Lily. _

—_Te amo —repitió ella. _

_Él la abrazó, y ella a él. Poco le importaba si estaba desnuda, solo la quería ahí, junto a él, como no habían estado desde hace un año. _

—_Te amo, bonita. _

—_No quiero estar sola. _

—_Nunca más lo estarás. Lo prometo. _

_Ella sonrió. _

—_Te amo. _

—_Yo más. Como no tienes idea. _

Y Lily sonrió, antes de cerrar los ojos. San Valentín, todo sucedía siempre en San Valentín...

**El final queda a criterio del lector. ¿Scorpius vino y la salvó? ¿Fueron felices? ¿O no? ¿O Lily, moribunda, imaginó la última escena?**

**Ustedes deciden. **

**Este fic aún no termina de convencerme, lo escribí el día del reto y dejé pasar los días para chequearlo. Si os gusta, en buena hora. De no ser así, también. Porque yo, yo no sé si odiarlo o amarlo. **

**¡Besos! **

**Feliz San Valentín **


End file.
